<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell everybody in the world tonight by noyabeans (snowdrops)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685555">tell everybody in the world tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans'>noyabeans (snowdrops)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>writing with snowdrops (haikyuu) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, Social Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of the relationship between rival idols Atsumu and Hinata, as witnessed by their fans on the Internet.</p><p>Atsuhina Week Day 6: Idol AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>writing with snowdrops (haikyuu) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/749376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell everybody in the world tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for <a href="https://twitter.com/atsuhinaweek">Atsuhina Week</a> Day 6: Idol AU</p><p><b>disclaimer:</b> this is a social media AU and contains the extensive use of fictional online usernames that may or may not exist in reality. any usernames used are the products of the author's imagination, and any resemblance to actual usernames is purely coincidental.</p><p><b>note:</b> "www" is the Japanese net slang equivalent of "LOL"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jun 12</em>
</p><p><em>Search keywords: </em>Atsumu B4C<br/>
<em>Sorted by: Relevance</em></p><p><strong>@bl4ckwings_info: </strong>#B4C3RDFINALE Foxtrot’s Miya Atsumu spotted in the crowd! He’s holding an orange B4C lightstick!</p><p><strong>@flying_crows: </strong>Atsumu’s B4C bias is so obvious lolololol we all know who your favourite is</p><p><strong>@hinatas_b4c:</strong> Atsumu turned up at #B4C3RDFINALE after all!!! Hinata looked so happy to see him!!! Kageyama waved to him too!</p><p><strong>@switchmate: </strong>OMG I saw Atsumu leaving the venue with the B4C members after #B4C3RDFINALE he had one arm over hinata’s shoulder ahsjkahgakhg [IMG_0612.jpg]</p><p>&gt; <strong>@vitaminsuns</strong><strong>hine: </strong>!!! atsumu as honorary B4C member confirmed!<br/>
&gt; <strong>@onigirihair:</strong> ATSUHINA IS REAL<br/>
&gt; <strong>@jump1ngfr0g: </strong>what are Tsukki and Tadashi doing in the back lololol</p><p><strong>@foxtrot_spot:</strong> Jun 12: Atsumu spotted at B4C concert; Osamu spotted helping out at Miya Onigiri. Looks like our boys had a good day off today! ^^ Hope they have a good rest before Ninja Challenge tomorrow! [Atsumu_0612.jpg] [Osamu_0612.jpg]</p><p><strong>@athn_day:</strong> Sooo Hinata went to Foxtrot’s opening show and Atsumu went to B4C finale… you know what this means, Atsuhina nation rise!!!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Jun 13</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu spotted at BL4CK CROW’s live finale</strong>
</p><p>On June 12, Miya Atsumu from popular idol duo Foxtrot was spotted at the finale show of BL4CK CROW’s third anniversary tour, held at Nippon Budokan.</p><p>The audience had a pleasant surprise during the encore, when BL4CK CROW performed their debut hit <em>View from the Top</em>. The group singled out Atsumu, who is known to be a fan of BL4CK CROW and a close friend of the quartet’s center Hinata Shouyou, from his place in the stands. Hinata even ran over to send him a much-coveted finger gun! Atsumu played along, dramatically staggering backwards before waving at Hinata.</p><p>Atsumu later uploaded photos of himself with the group backstage, with the caption “<em>I saw the view from the summit! Congratulations once again on your third anniversary!”</em></p><p>A congratulatory flower stand from both members of Foxtrot - Atsumu and his twin brother Osamu - was also placed outside the venue. Many fans were seen taking photographs with it after the concert.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Jun 14 </em>
</p><p><strong>@foxtrot_unofficial:</strong> According to the latest update on the official site, the boys will be filming for drama “The Strongest Challenger” for the rest of June, with days off on Jun 18 and Jun 27!</p><p>&gt; <strong>@westkitsunes:</strong> All the best and don’t push yourselves too hard!<br/>
&gt; <strong>@oh_samu: </strong>can’t wait to watch TSC!!!!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Jun 18</em>
</p><p><strong>@foxtrot_spot: </strong>Jun 18: Atsumu spotted in downtown Yokohama with unknown companion [Atsumu_0618.jpg]</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Jun 19 </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu seen in Yokohama with secret lover?</strong>
</p><p>Idol duo Foxtrot member Miya Atsumu was sighted in downtown Yokohama over the weekend with a female companion who has been speculated to be a secret lover.</p><p>The couple were seen entering a cafe on the evening of Jun 18. Atsumu later posted a photo of a meal for two from the same cafe on his social media with the caption <em>“Pumped for the week ahead!”</em>, further substantiating speculations.</p><p>STAGE SPEAKER has reached out to Inarizaki Entertainment for comment.</p>
<hr/><p><em>Search keywords</em>: Atsumu Yokohama<br/>
<em>Sorted by: Relevance</em></p><p><strong>@bl4ckfeather:</strong> LMAO R THEY SURE THAT WASN’T HINATA WITH ATSUMU IN YOKOHAMA??? THAT LOOKS LIKE HINATA???? [ykhm_0618.jpg] [Hinata_silhouette_052.jpg]</p><p>&gt; <strong>@flyhigh_:</strong> gossip sites tryna make drama wwww<br/>
&gt; <strong>@foxtails:</strong> omg I’M GLAD I’M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO THOUGHT THIS….. ATSUMU’S DUMB BUT NOT STUPID ENOUGH TO GET CAUGHT WITH A SECRET LOVER LMAOOOOO<br/>
&gt; <strong>@sandstorms:</strong> the height difference matches too LOL</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Jun 19 </em>
</p><p><strong>@b4c_hinata: </strong>Super delicious dinner with @fox_a last night!! [IMG_0618.jpg] -- <em>@ Pocket Cafe, Yokohama </em></p><p>&gt; <strong>@fox_a</strong>: it was fun ^^</p><p>&gt; <strong>@fox_o</strong>: what about me?<br/>
&gt; <strong>@b4c_hinata</strong>: Let’s go have a meal someday soon!</p><p>&gt; <strong>@b4c_kage</strong>: fraternizing with the enemy!!<br/>
&gt; <strong>@b4c_hinata:</strong> That’s mean wwww I eat dinner with you every other day Kageyama wwww<br/>
&gt; <strong>@fox_a:</strong> don’t be jealous, Tobio-kun~</p>
<hr/><p><em>Search keywords:</em> Hinata Yokohama<br/>
<em>Sorted by: Relevance</em></p><p><strong>@flyhigh_: </strong>it really was Hinata at Yokohama wwwwww what a fail wwwwww</p><p><strong>@athn_day:</strong> MORE IMPORTANTLY, WERE THEY CELEBRATING HINATA’S BIRTHDAY AT YOKOHAMA??????</p><p><strong>@hinatas_b4c:</strong> I bet Hinata’s mad that the paparazzi thought he was a girl at Yokohama wwwww</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Jun 20 </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu seen in Yokohama with BL4CK CROW’s Hinata</strong>
</p><p><em>Updated (Jun 20):</em> BL4CK CROW member Hinata Shouyou clarified on his social media on Jun 19 that he was the mystery companion sighted with Miya Atsumu in Yokohama the evening before.</p><p>When approached for comment, a representative from Inarizaki Entertainment said: "We are happy to see our idols getting along well and fostering strong relationships with their fellow idols outside of work. We look forward to more opportunities to work with BL4CK CROW in future."</p><p>STAGE SPEAKER apologises for the misleading report. The original article has since been edited.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Jun 21</em>
</p><p><strong>@foxtrot_unofficial:</strong> The official Foxtrot blog has just posted Atsumu's birthday wish to BL4CK CROW’s Hinata Shouyou. </p><p>&gt; <strong>@flyhigh_: </strong>?!?!?!?!?!?<br/>
&gt; <strong>@athn_day:</strong> oh my g<br/>
&gt; <strong>@onigirihair:</strong> atsumu??? Wrote a blog entry?????????</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>To Hinata Shouyou</em>
</p><p>Happy birthday!</p><p>The first time I met Hinata was outside the toilet at a big music festival in the first year of B4C’s debut. What a place to meet, right? (lol)</p><p>Everyone in the industry knows of Hinata’s stage presence, but I had a very different first impression of him (lol) He was really nervous, and I wouldn’t have believed he was B4C’s center if I hadn’t seen B4C on stage before (lol) Honestly, we didn’t get along very well at first, since we were both rookie groups competing for the same awards, but I’ve come to appreciate him as a friend and rival ^^</p><p>There’s something about Hinata that makes me want to keep watching him. He’s such a tiny guy but he puts so much of himself into his performances, and you can tell he adores his fans. Even though he’s from a rival group, I’m glad Hinata’s an idol. He’s the kind of idol that the world needs - someone who inspires from his sheer presence and energy, a ray of sunshine for this gloomy world. I’m glad I got to meet him.</p><p>Ahh, it’s so embarrassing to write this… Samu is laughing at me (lol) but Hinata will be happy to read this, I can tell already (lol) I’ll let it go since it’s his birthday (lol)</p><p>[photo_0621.jpg]</p><p>Since it’s his birthday, I’ll make a wish (lol) I hope we get to collaborate someday on a song! We work together on shows frequently but we’ve never done a song together. I wonder what it would be like! Manager! Please grant my wish (on Hinata’s behalf?) ^^</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>@athn_day:</strong> IS ATSUMU OK???????????????</p><p><strong>@athn_day: </strong>HE’S NEVER WRITTEN ANYTHING THIS LONG ON THE BLOG</p><p><strong>@athn_day: </strong>HE SOUNDS SO EMBARRASSED IT’S LIKE HE WAS WRITING A PUBLIC LOVE LETTER??? WHAT’S WITH ALL THOSE (LOL)S</p><p><strong>@athn_day: </strong>AND HE SOUNDED SO WEIRDLY FORMAL LOL IT’S SO UNLIKE HIM</p><p><strong>@athn_day: </strong>AND THAT PHOTO</p><p><strong>@athn_day:</strong> HE’S GOT HIS ARM AROUND HINATA’S WAIST HELPPPPPP</p><p><strong>@athn_day: </strong>IS THAT A SUNFLOWER HINATA’S HOLDING????????</p><p><strong>@athn_day: </strong>THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR MY HEART</p><p><strong>@athn_day: </strong>HELP</p>
<hr/><p><strong>@fox_a:</strong> Happy birthday @b4c_hinata ^^ I’m glad you’re in my life [photo_0621.jpg]</p><p>&gt; <strong>@b4c_hinata: </strong>Thank you!! I read your blog!! It was kinda embarrassing but I’m really happy!! I’ll text you later lol<br/>
&gt; <strong>@fox_a: </strong>I’ll be waiting</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from <a href="https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/3404284.html">prompt 01, april 2019</a>.<br/>coincidentally, I'm in idol hell rn so I wanted to experiment a little and depart from my usual style!</p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/rielavity">twitter </a></p><p>easter eggs:<br/>- "<a href="https://haikyuu.fandom.com/wiki/Music#Season_One">View from the Top</a>" is track 01 of the Haikyuu OST<br/>- "<a href="https://haikyuu.fandom.com/wiki/Hyper_Projection_Play_%22Haiky%C5%AB!!%22_The_Strongest_Challengers">The Strongest Challenger</a>" is the title of the 2020 Haikyuu stageplay featuring Inarizaki vs Karasuno</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>